reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
ANCS Gallardo
"Hows about a tri-barreled barrage, terrorist scum!" - Gallardo Captain - The ANCS Gallardo, it serves as the main pinnicle and off-shore command and combat flagship that is specially built for the Company of Liberty, it is designed for communicating with the Allied Nations for further orders against the Forth Reich of Yuri and the Global Liberation Resistance whilst supporting allies off-shore, the Gallardo is one of many nuclear powered commanding plagships in existance. Her main guns can cut clean through hostile units on beaches controlled by enemy units accross the world, built in America and on heavy guard all-thou due to her capabilities of commanding the Company of Liberty's offshore whenever required, she is one of many heavy armoured battleships which can become a constant threat towards her enemies as she can tear up hostile locations from far out. Construction and Deployment All-thou one Gallardo Flagship currently exists in the world, her crew is specially trained to take on hostiles on the shore and command her fellow soldiers to war, her construction started May 14th 2027, at the time her two turrets were delivered as they were installed first before the barrels were built to be installed on her turrets themselves. A specially designed radar tower including a radar dish and antanae was built just before she began her service, after her deployment onto the water, she was then a commanding flagship not to be messed with, all-thou she taken around 4 years to finish up, but it was worth the wait. Command from Sea Her crew consists of a captain to control the ship, a navigator, a general and even several soldiers selected in the Company of Liberty itself to help her captain make sure she is operating well in terms of fights against her enemies, the General operating the command room can order air raids, missile strikes, bombing runs and reinforcements for ground personnel by drop-pods so they can help take on enemy threats and hold down important locations for Company forces to control. Nuclear Fusion Drives The ANCS Gallardo features high-powered nuclear fusion engines which can allow the flagship itself to go fast than usual, if in an emergancy that if she has to escape from any battle or if she is currently under siege from heavy enemy fire. Her fusion drives are to be detonated by her crew or captain if she is about to sink and become a shipwreck, the nuclear explosion caused can destroy almost anything that attacks her within a matter of seconds whatever there is near her upon detonation. Weapons Her weapons currently consists of a set of tri-barreled cannons which can decimate enemy forces on the land and enemy units on the water, all-thou her status currently relays on commanding many of the Company's forces on the ground and in the air, she can attack enemy personnel whenever her captain gets command to attack the enemy from the general who operates forces onboard the ANCS Gallardo. Abilities Many of of the staff aboard ANCS Gallardo have been placed on various roles for the weapons, commanding forces on the ground and calling in support for forces on the land. She can bombard hostile positions with her 155mm cannons without any hesitation for some parts where she is required to assist in holding out against enemy units, along with assisting her fellow comrades on the land, the captain on the bridge of the ship can co-ordinate airstrikes or send in reinforcements to assist in combat. Support Abilities Her captain can call in airborne support to help out fellow allies to send in support units for base construction or call in Emergency Repairs to bring vehicles back into good condition for combat. * Construction Vehicle Drop - Only available during missions, the captain aboard Gallardo can co-ordinate the dropzones for sending in Landsweepers, but will also have to ensure that the region is secure of enemy personnel or the vehicles will be in danger of being attacked upon landing. * Emergency Repair - In a target region where some damaged vehicles require repair, an Emergency Repair can make repairs to vehicles in desperate need when they are a bad shape, this can help vehicles to stay in the fight to secure important regions or take on enemy units. Defensive Abilities In a defensive case, many orders from ANCS Gallardo could be dropping off soldiers or vehicles, many cases of this type of action were reported by friendly soldiers who saw soldiers coming into battle. * Drop-Pod Reinforcements - One of many types of transporting infantry into the frontlines for defense or offensive roles, drop-pod reinforcements are launched to secure locations and at the same time taking on groups of enemy units within the desired area, once dropped they will have to hold the line when in combat. Offensive Abilities Many points of attacks mostly consist of dealing with important targets or to soften defenses for friendlies on the land to advance, these protocols can range from barrages to airstrikes which could prove good with results. * Tycoon Bomber Raid - To be added... * Missile Barrage - To be added... * Flare of Liberty - To be added... Escorts Her Escorts within the war efforts whenever she is required for attacking enemy units on the ground and the waters whenever her captain is on watch for enemy personnel homing in on the flagship. There are three helicopter classes which consist of two American and Russian helicopters with a different arnament instead of usual preset weapons as mainly built by their home manufacturers, all-thou not just special weapon sets, they recieve a special paintjob and very skilled pilots selected from the main command to utilise these special helicopters to protect Gallardo during the Second Eurasian Conflict by the Company of Liberty's main command, many skilled pilots were also selected by the OAT and the Allied Nations. Airborne Escorts * AH-64 "Bishop Apache" Gunship - Bishop Apache Gunships consists of Green Napalm Rocket Pods instead of shockwave, the bishop Apache consists of 2 gattling cannons, and 8 anti-aircraft missiles for dealing with enemy aircraft. There are currently 50 AH-64 "Bishop Apache" Gunships in existance in service by the Company of Liberty. * Mi-24 "SuperHind Knight" Heavy Gunship - There are currently 25 SuperHind Knight Gunships in service in the Company of Liberty, they consist of 4 Anti-Ground Missiles and 4 Anti-Air Missiles, two of the Heavy Rockets Pods used on regular hinds were removed but 8 missiles utilised for ground and aircraft were utilised to make up for it. * ﻿AH-28 "Guardian Foxtrot" Anti-Air Helicopter - The Foxtrot of the Company of Liberty were refitted to deal with enemy when it comes to dealing with aircraft, the ANCS Gallardo was given 6 Guardian Foxtrot Helicopters to help out, 30 Guardian Class Foxtrot helicopters exist in the world. The Guardian Foxtrot consists of six 50. Caliber Machine Guns and AA Missiles instead of Gauss Cannons and 30mm Machine Guns. Naval Escorts * ANCS "Aston" Anti-Aircraft Boat - Anti-Aircraft varient of the Slayer class gunboat, armed with an Anti-Aircraft Gauss Cannon and a Quad Cannon, the ANCS Aston was the first gunboat to be built for the protection duty of the ANCS Gallardo. Her Gauss Cannons can do short work against enemy naval vessles whilst her Quad Cannons can take care of enemy aircraft attempting to destroy her from the air. * ANCS "Bowser" Combat Support Boat - Specially fitted with Repairers from Taiwan, armed with Rocket Launchers and an extra armoured hull, ANCS Bowser is a special support version of the Slayer Gunboat which can attack enemy units and provide support friendly vessles around her. * ANCS "Sylvester" Battle Boat - Unlike the former ANCS Tactical, the ANCS Sylvester is armed with a set of tri-barreled cannons instead of two. She can launch SCUD Missiles Codenamed Bonepicker, the Bonepicker missiles comes with Green Napalm which can deal devastating damage against her foes, her SCUD Missiles don't home in so her crew must co-ordinate them. Related Naval Vessels There are many battleships which are currently in service around the world; many are mostly similar USA's Battleships and ANCS Gallardo. These vessels are mainly good in many ways, many in the world, good in their ways of combat and power, they can change the tides of war in their favor. * USS "Bender" Battleship - United States ex-Battleship, the Bender is one of the USA's heaviest battleships in existance. Been in active service bombarding GLA Emplacements from the First Eurasian Conflict, the ship now serves as the now Command Ship for the US-Task Forces. * Jumpbone "Montana" Battleship - The Base for American Battleships and ANCS Gallardo, they serve as the Company of Liberty and USA's Battleships in the world. Sometimes spotted to sport other modifications depending on what faction operates these behemoths. Behind the Scenes * The ANCS Gallardo is based entirely around the USA Battleship Design with additional features, not just a model recolour, it will have all abilities which similar to the Command Center. * The ship itself won't be avaliable in Skirmish Mode, but avaliable for command in mission add-ons. :* It won't have the ability to build Landsweeper Construction Vehicles, but will have an ability later on to paradrop construction vehicles in. ::* Fun Fact: The ship is named after an Italian made V10 Supercar, the Lamborghini Gallardo. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Ships Category:Command Ships Category:Units of American Origin